Blue and Levi watch some TV (1 Shot)
by supercoolman21
Summary: Blue and Levi decide to "watch" some "TV" at his house. Things get gross- fast. Blue is my OC. (Kind of.) RATED M FOR LEMONS.


Blue "Tony" Shoe pulled out her brand new iPhone 6 and dialed Levi's phone number. It had been more than 2 days since she had last seen her hunk, and she really missed him. As she dialed his number she thought about how hot he was. He had nice muscles and she liked his dubbed voice. She fell in to a daydream as he answered the phone, so for a few seconds it was really awkward because Levi was on the phone just saying hello over and over. She finally snapped out of her daydream of thinking of his hot abs, and put the phone to her ear. It was an iPhone 6. "Hello, Levi?" She said, thinking of how hot he was. "Hi, Blue." he said. "I just back from the gym. What is it?"

Blue thought for a moment about what she wanted to say. Then she looked at her iPhone 6 and plugged in her Dre Beets. "Oh hi Levi, I just wanted to see if you could come over and watch Netflix with me," She said. "Sure thing, Blue, I'd do anything for you," Said Levi, taking off his shirt- Levi was really short but he had abs, and he knew Blue liked that. So Levi walked out his front door. He grabbed his satchel and got into his Prius. Then he realized he forgot his keys. Levi got out of his car, and unlocked the front door of his house. He looked for his keys, which he found on his kitchen counter. Then he walked back out of his house and sat back in his car. But something was wrong, he realized. He looked in the back seat. He realized it then. He had forgotten his 3D Maneuver Gear! Levi got out of his car. He walked up to his house and unlocked the door. But he put the wrong key in so he tried again. He got into his house, grabbing his 3D Maneuver Gear. Then he walked back. "Shit," He thought. "I forgot to lock the door back last time." So he put the key in and locked the door. Then he got back into his car. "Okay, I'm ready to go." He said.

Meanwhile Blue was planning what they would do when Levi got to her house. Blue walked into her kitchen and grabbed some cheddar cheese. She put it onto a plate and began chopping the cheese into little cheese squares. Then she took some yogurt out.

Levi was driving. He thought about his past. After they had killed all the titans, he had decided to become a cab driver. Since he wasn't fighting titans anymore, he began gaining weight. Over time he became quite obese- about three hundred pounds. He realized that he had lost his abs so he began going to the gym to regain them. He was back down to his normal size. He was really hot. He hit a red light and stopped. A car ran the red light and he honked at them. Then the light turned green so he kept driving. He pulled into Blue's driveway and got out of his car.

"Hi, Levi. Come on in," Blue said with a wink. Levi came in and sat down on the couch. Blue grabbed the TV remote and the cheese squares and yogurt. She set them all down on the table by the TV. She turned on the TV to a Spanish Soap Opera. These were her favorite. "So Levi, how are you?" She said, winking at him. "I've been going to the gym a lot." Said Levi, putting a hand on his abs. Blue looked at his abs. Levi ate a cheese square. Blue took a bite of the yogurt.

Before she could tell what happened Levi was on top of her kissing her with his yogurt-cheese covered mouth. It was really gross but he was hot so whatever. "Levi? What are you doing?" She said, then kissed him back. He was so hot. "I love you so much, Blue. You're really sweet and you make good cheese." He said. Then Blue touched his abs. Levi took his shirt off and Blue touched his abs and gasped. "Oh my god!" She said. His abs had a miniature replica of the railway from Thomas the Tank Engine season 1 stationed just atop them. How had she never noticed before? "I should have told you." Levi said, hanging his head in despair. Suddenly Blue kissed him again. "No, it's okay. Besides, I have an idea." Suddenly Blue had an idea. She grabbed the cheese and threw it at his abs. The miniature trains fell off. Levi was cured.

"Do you want to have sex now?" Asked Blue seductively. She put her hand on his junk. If she had been a man, she thought to herself, this would be totally gay. "Yes." Said Levi. He took off his shirt again and his pants. So he was in his underwear. He hadn't changed his underwear in 3 days, and they stunk, but he hoped Blue wouldn't notice. "Yay!" Said Blue. She took off her own shirt and pants so she was just in his bra and underwear. She looked at Levi's abs.

She mover her head down to Levi's dick. She began rubbing it through his underwear. "Wow, that's pathetically small," She thought to herself. At least he had abs. She pulled his underwear down, his hard pee-pee sticking out. She moved her mouth to it and inserted it inside of her mouth. "Ew, you got yogurt on it!" Said Levi in distress. But he couldn't move because he felt good now because has having sex. She began moving her head up and down, he dick reaching back in her throat. I'm so sorry for writing this Blue but you did request it, said the narrator. Levi began whimpering and yogurt was EVERYWHERE at this point. Yogurt mixed with cheese. Blue was rubbing his hot bod with her hands and swirling his tongue around his shaft as she moved her head up and down. "Blueshoe, I'm gonna-" Said Levi, and suddenly Blue pulled him out and took a bite of yogurt. After she was done with her yogurt, she said, "No! That's really gross. If a guy gets any of that nasty mayonnaise cream-water on me I'm going to throw up," She said. "OK," Said Levi.

She sat on him after a minute. Levi was on the bottom. She took her underwear off and sat on his hot abs with her nasty lady parts. His pee-pee was just behind her sticking up and hard. She looked at the TV and began watching her favorite show, "¡Jenny se muda a la gran ciudad!" After a minute Levi poked her booby to remind her that he was there. "Oh sorry, I just really love Jenny," She said, then sat up, grabbed Levi's gross pee-pee, and inserted it into herself. Levi was on bottom but oh well. At least she could see the Spanish Soap Opera better from here.

She began bouncing up and down on his dick while moaning with pleasure. Levi was hard inside of her and it felt good so he grabbed a bite of cheese. Levi thrust his hips so he was far inside of his lover. She felt her pleasure building. Blue got off of him and put on her clothes. "What are you doing?" Asked Levi. "I said I don't want you to get your nasty stuff on me," Said Blue. She handed Levi his clothes and instructed him to put them on. He did, and he began crying. She made him gather his belongings and he got in his Prius and left. "Phew, I sure am glad he didn't get any of that nasty mayo-water on me. That would be disgusting," She said as Levi drove away.

The End.


End file.
